Talk:Suicider
Pic Any better screens or pics of the suicider yet? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I just found one and I am uploading it right now. Romcombo 22:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "The Suicider" or just "Suicider" I propose a page name change. I don't like putting a "The" in front of everything. I know it's a small thing, but it just bugs me. There is actually more than one Suicider in the game. Krillin6 20:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Tips *The sound a Suicider makes is easily recognizable, as a garbled plea for help. It is important to listen so as to not be taken by surprise. *Suiciders can instantly kill unaware survivors in one explosion, so be very careful if you encounter one in close quarters. The best strategy is to get as far away as possible and throw a weapon at it, or to run up to it, kick it (so you get the XP for the suicide) then jump back a few times. It'll take about 2 seconds to blow up. *If you face a Ram, a Suicider can be used as an improvised mine, if you make the Ram charge into it. *Suiciders can also be used as IEDs (Improvised Explosive Device) against other zombies. The Suicider has a very slow shuffle-like walk, and if you run around it with other zombies following you, you can gather up a horde of zombies at once, then blow up the Suicider and everything around it. This awards no experience for the surrounding enemies. *If you're chased by a group of fast zombies, like Infected or a Butcher, you can knock it down with Sam B's Tackle skill, making it blow up a few meters behind you and kill everyone chasing you. *Suiciders are often seen lurking behind locked doors, tight spaces, and some tricky obstruct places. All locked doors in the sewer area should be approached with care, and players should take extra precautions while sprinting. *One effective way of dealing with these are to throw items(Crates,ect.) at them, causing them to trip over it, killing them instantly, without using up bullets or throwing weapons on them. It's not recommended to throw a Propane Tank at them, as they will take the Propane Tank with them. NOTE: Just don't stand too close to them. You will not gain any experience points by killing a suicider with thrown items. *A more dangerous way of dealing with them is to run up close to them, causing them to inflate. It will take a time for them to explode, use this time to run away from them, to avoid damage to your self. This method also awards no experience points. *Avoid any use of melee weapons (except when throwing them) against Suiciders, even a kick can result in your own death. *Sharp thrown items usually work better at detonating Suiciders, rather than blunt. *If encountered while driving, do not strike them near or around the passengers or driver area, as the explosion can kill you inside the vehicle. It is best to back over them so they explode away from the occupant area of the vehicle. *They are vulnerable to any and all firearms. Use of any ranged weapon is highly recommended. *Any type of grenade like weapon will cause a Suicider to explode, however this method is usually wasteful since they explode easily and through several other methods. Riptide Vehicles (PS3) Regarding the many warnings not to use vehicles to kill Suiciders: In all of my time playing the game, I have never taken any damage when hitting a Suicider with a car, even when moving at only a moderate speed, hitting them head on, and having the windshield already shattered. Anonymous 19:41, November 19, 2015 (UTC)